This invention relates generally to electrical interconnection systems and more specifically to improved signal integrity in interconnection systems, particularly in high speed electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors are used in many electronic systems. It is generally easier and more cost effective to manufacture a system on several printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) that are connected to one another by electrical connectors than to manufacture a system as a single assembly. A traditional arrangement for interconnecting several PCBs is to have one PCB serve as a backplane. Other PCBs, which are called daughter boards or daughter cards, are then connected through the backplane by electrical connectors.
Electronic systems have generally become smaller, faster and functionally more complex. These changes mean that the number of circuits in a given area of an electronic system, along with the frequencies at which the circuits operate, have increased significantly in recent years. Current systems pass more data between printed circuit boards and require electrical connectors that are electrically capable of handling more data at higher speeds than connectors of even a few years ago.
One of the difficulties in making a high density, high speed connector is that electrical conductors in the connector can be so close that there can be electrical interference between adjacent signal conductors. To reduce interference, and to otherwise provide desirable electrical properties, shield members are often placed between or around adjacent signal conductors. The shields prevent signals carried on one conductor from creating “crosstalk” on another conductor. The shield also impacts the impedance of each conductor, which can further contribute to desirable electrical properties.
Other techniques may be used to control the performance of a connector. Transmitting signals differentially can also reduce crosstalk. Differential signals are carried on a pair of conducting paths, called a “differential pair.” The voltage difference between the conductive paths represents the signal. In general, a differential pair is designed with preferential coupling between the conducting paths of the pair. For example, the two conducting paths of a differential pair may be arranged to run closer to each other than to adjacent signal paths in the connector. No shielding is desired between the conducting paths of the pair, but shielding may be used between differential pairs. Electrical connectors can be designed for differential signals as well as for single-ended signals.
Examples of differential electrical connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,827, U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,103, U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,659, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,421, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Differential connectors with skew control are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,103, for example, describes windows in an insulative housing above a longer leg of a differential pair of conductors. The windows increase the propagation velocity of an electrical signal carried by a longer conductor of the pair relative to propagation velocity of a signal carried by the shorter conductor. As a result, these windows reduce the differential propagation delay of a signal along the two legs, or “skew” of the pair.